


My vampire heart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampirestuck, kinda cute, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fanfiction based on Notalwaysgayshippin vampire dirkjake post. Dirk is hungry and Jake feeds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My vampire heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by this post http://notalwaysgayshippin.tumblr.com/post/96342395485/bonus-cutesy 
> 
> Thanks again for letting me use your cosplay as inspiration.

Dirk sat on the couch watching tv. He started tapping his foot. He was waiting very patiently for his lovely boyfriend Jake to get back from the store. He didn't know what he would do if his little English muffin didn't walk in soon. Right in that moment Jake came home and Dirk was on him in seconds. He hugged him and kissed Jake very passionately. Jake dropped his grocery bags and wrapped his arms around Dirk, intertwining their tongues. He didn't know the blond had missed him so much. He felt his tongue get pricked and he withdrew, holding his mouth. Dirk frowned, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake looked at dirk and reached into his own mouth feeling his tongue. It was bleeding slightly, but nonetheless it was fine. The wound wasn't even that bad.

"Sorry English muffin." Dirk said. Jake couldn't help but smile at the cute nickname his vampire boyfriend called him. He loved it a lot.

"It's okay love." He said and kissed Dirk's nose. Dirk took a deep breath and groaned. The smell of Jake's blood on his breath made Dirk's hunger ten times worse. He knew his fangs were fully out because he could feel them poking his bottom lip. Jake's looked at his mouth, then back at his eyes, which were hidden by his anime shades. "You must be starving your fangs are out." Jake said, lightly touching Dirk's fangs. Jake was careful to not get cut on Dirk's overly sharp pointed teeth.

"You have no idea." Dirk said. Jake sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Dirk sat down and watched as Jake pulled his shirt down. Dirk licked his lips and leaned in, bitting down on Jake's shoulder. Jake bit his lip, he figured he'd be used to this by now. He and Dirk had been dating for three years now. He was surprised to say the least when he found out Dirk was a creature of the night. He loved him no less. Dating a vampire had it's perks. He remembered the first time he let Dirk drink his blood. It was a month or two after they got together and Dirk like now was starving. He let Dirk feed from him and the blond only drank Jake's blood since then on. Jake was sure he was Dirk's drug since the blond vampire seemed to have withdraws when he wasn't around. It was so cute. Dirk pulled away, licking over his fangs. Jake looked at him, admiring how hot Dirk looked after feeding. Jake kissed Dirk's lips, smiling. He quickly pulled away, wiping his lips.

"By golly your mouth tastes nasty Dirk!" Jake said sticking his tongue out. Dirk couldn't help but laugh at Jake and how adorable he was. They decide to watch a movie. Jake of course chooses Avatar. They put in the movie and sat on the couch cuddling.

Dirk looked at Jake."You know Jake" Jake knew this was gonna be serious because Dirk used his name. Most the time Dirk called him Jakeyboo or English muffin. Jake like those better than hearing his first name be called by Dirk. Jake arched a brow and Dirk seemed to take that as permission to continue what he was saying. "Being immortal isn't that bad?" Jake knew what Dirk was saying. He wanted Jake by his side forever. Jake kind of wanted to be by Dirk's side forever as well, but he didn't know if he really wanted to be of the undead.

"I'll think about it." Jake whispered and seen Dirk smile out of the corner of his eye. He went back to watching the movie having a lot to think over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. I tried my hardest to make it good. Also almost added a scene where they do the do but ended up not doing it.


End file.
